1. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monetary related transactions. In particular, this invention relates to a transfer of currency or monetary funds from one financial account to another financial account.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet is drastically changing the traditional manner in which items and services are purchased. For example, if a user establishes a web site, and wants to sell their particular goods and/or services, the user can set up a credit card fulfillment processing system. Online person-to-person payment systems or micropayment system fulfillment utilizes a “virtual bank” which in essence allows people to e-mail monies between each other. In particular, online person-to-person payment systems or micropayment systems transfer money from one online account to another on-line account at a virtual bank. Specifically, a user logs on to one of the online person-to-person payment systems or micropayment system fulfillment sites, such as www.paypal.com, and transfers funds from their online account to, for example, the buyer's account managed by the virtual bank. The parties are then alerted that a monetary transaction has occurred, and the amount of money transferred into their virtual bank account.